<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Are Flowers Growing All Around by peanutbutterbagels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123878">There Are Flowers Growing All Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterbagels/pseuds/peanutbutterbagels'>peanutbutterbagels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of scars, Mentions of Premature Babies, Other, Panic Attacks, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Taako makes hot cocoa for Angus, Violence, Vomiting, the blood part is only at the beggining, there's a lot more comfort and fluff than violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterbagels/pseuds/peanutbutterbagels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus was- special. He was the kindest to Angus, he was a protector. He was like a brother, a father to him. Magnus was too special to Angus for him to die.</p><p>Or</p><p>Magnus gets hurt and Angus gets scared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus McDonald &amp; Taako, Magnus Burnsides &amp; Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides &amp; Merle Highchurch &amp; Taako, Magnus Burnsides &amp; Taako, Merle Highchurch &amp; Angus McDonald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Are Flowers Growing All Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* marks the end of violence scene as well as the start and finishing of mentions of graphic violence later on.</p><p>Constructive criticism and spelling corrections are always welcome.</p><p>Let me know if y'all want more of these it was really fun to make.</p><p> </p><p>Title inspired by Angel Eyes &amp; Basketball by Foot Ox</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***He can’t lie. It’s pretty bad.</p><p>Magnus is hunched over himself, clutching his stomach as he breathes rough and short and sharp. Deep red beads of blood slip past his finger and gush over his hands, into his lap and on to the floor, bathing the dark stone and staining his torn pants. </p><p>Merle is trying to push Magnus into a sitting position, a lying position, anything but that horrible hunched up silhouette. He’s ruffling through all three bags the adventurers brought for a healing potion, some bandages, a piece of cloth big enough to wrap around the wound until they could get back up into the bureau, anything. He’s not really yelling, just saying newly invented curses very loudly, which would usually have Angus giggling like he was much younger than he really was.</p><p>Taako is yelling, less barking and more yapping orders, like ‘Hurry up, Merle!’ and ‘What the fuck, Magnus?’ and ‘Why couldn’t we have gotten a competent healer?!’. His hands are tugging on the brim of his hat, pulling down over his ears despite little noise in the cave.  He’s pacing quick and unsteadily, the heels on his boots going ‘click-clack, click-clack’ on the stone.</p><p>And Angus, the poor tiny boy, is pressed up against a cold wall of flat rock, watching this all unfold before him. He’s seen some pretty- horrible things. Decapitated Conductors, fleshy Meat Monsters, he’s solved dozens of murder cases, seen hands and fingers and feet without bodies to go with them. But this? This was different.</p><p>Magnus was- special. He was the kindest to Angus, he was a protector. He was like a brother, a father to him. Magnus was too special to Angus for him to die.</p><p>Magnus retches horribly loud, and suddenly there’s blood spilling rapidly from his mouth, splashing across the floor and filling the cave with the sick smell of bile and blood. Angus gags, he does not do well at all with that much blood and trust me, it’s a lot. The stench of bile fills his nostrils and blocks his throat, and soon he’s also vomiting, and thankfully it’s not much, he didn’t eat anything this morning, but it’ just as painful and just as icky.</p><p>Hot, desperate tears slide down his cheeks, and he muffles his sobs in his sweater, pulled up to cover his face. He can hear Magnus’ groans turn to pained shouts, Taako’s yelling going up an octave and Merle’s volume rising. He covered his ears tightly and ground his face into his knees, trying to block everything out.***</p><p>He can hear his heart pumping wildly, the blood rushing past his ears, and his breath going deep and fast but unsteady, leaving his lips dry and his throat stinging. He rocks himself, a fruitless mockery of a mother calming her child. His eyes are closed tight but despite that, his face is still growing wet, and though he tries, his deep breaths are loud, louder than he wants them to be, and they only highlight the sound of his little sobs.</p><p>And that’s all he hears, all he feels for a short while, just his body rocking against the cold stone wall and his breaths wracking through his whole body. And suddenly, there’s warmth. Just perched on his shoulder, warmth is blooming slowly and steadily, and he begins to feel it, the shame of crying like this in front of three grown men, a cry of attention when a man is dying. </p><p>The warmth moves, across his back, rubbing in soft circles through his jumper. His hand is pulled away from his ear by another figure of warmth, and he lets go willingly. </p><p>“Angus, can you look up for me?” the voice asks, presumably Taako, and squeezes his hand tightly in his own. </p><p>Angus stays still. He doesn’t move, doesn’t indicate what he intends to do. </p><p>“Bubba, It’s over now, Everyone’s A-OK.” And true to his word, there is no more screaming, no more shouting. Just the quiet murmur of slurred speech and a heavy sigh of relief.</p><p>Angus hesitantly blinks his eyes open, and he can see Taako sitting beside him, rubbing his back and squeezing his hand soothingly. Taako is watching over him, his eyes soft and his glare weak. A little smile graces his features, and Angus takes the time to note that this is very unlike Taako. Taako is usually all cold glares and sharp smiles that show off his sharper canines. This Taako is much softer, much kinder, as he wipes the remnants of vomit from Angus’ chin with the back of his hand.</p><p>If he pokes up his head he can see Magnus laying on the ground, grinning and laughing as he and Merle chat. Merle is sitting beside him, using his shoulder as an armrest. They’re okay too.</p><p>Angus sits up, taking his time, and wipes his nose with a sleeve.</p><p>“That’s gross, don’t do that, Angus.” Taako reprimands softly, pulling his other hand away from his face and wiping him over with the Kerchief he had tied around his neck. He was very gentle, cleaning up the snot on his face and the tears on his cheeks, and helping him blow his nose before he stuffed the cloth in his pocket. </p><p>He pulled off Angus’ glasses, wiping them gently on his shirt, careful not to bend the flimsy wire they were made of, and slid them back on his nose daintily. “You feeling better, Bubba?” Taako’s voice was soothing and calm, like a smooth stone, and his fingers were light as they caressed his cheeks and wiped away the last droplets of vomit on his chin.</p><p>Angus made a small noise of confirmation, slumping over to lay all his weight on Taako, who welcomed him in a tight, grounding hug. Taako patted his back and kissed his hair, pushing his cap back to do so. He muttered sweet assurances to the boy in his arms, rocking him gently side to side. </p><p>Taako’s hands were warm, and his hug was hot and his kisses were boiling, and Angus, cold as ever in this dimly lit cave, welcomed that heat, letting it envelop him, letting it take away the chill that frosted in his little hands.</p><p>Taako held onto him tight, slowly standing and settling Angus on his hip, his face buried in his neck still. Angus could feel himself being carried across the room and Magnus and Merle’s voices grew louder as they got closer.</p><p>“Is he okay?” a deep and gruff voice spoke, Magnus.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘is he okay’, you’re the one who had his guts spilling all over the floor ten minutes ago!” Taako laughed, and Magnus and Merle laughed along with him.</p><p>Angus tensed at the phrase, and Taako must have noticed because his grip tightened and a hand ran over his back. “Sorry, Motek. Over exaggeration. Everyone’s fine, baby, yeah?” Taako’s voice was still that unusually soft lilt, soft and fluffy and warm, helping him loosen up and almost fall asleep in his arms.</p><p>He heard Merle chuckle, opening an eye to watch him stand and brush off his pants. “Jeez, it’s like you suddenly became his parent in a span of five minutes!” A quick glance around the room rewarded him with the sight of Magnus, his shirt stained red turning brown, and the skin showing through his ripped shirt was pink and shiny. A scar. It was nothing but a scar now.</p><p>The next few moments went by quick, and Angus only remembers snippets of it, as he blinked in and out of sleep. Soon they were sitting in an open field, waiting for a sphere to take them back to the moon.</p><p>He was sitting in Taako’s lap, leaning against his chest and pillowing his head on his shoulder. The sun was setting, bathing them all in an orange glow.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the orb crashed to the ground, and Angus found the energy to whine as he was passed to Magnus, who hugged him gently and cradled him to his chest. In the fighter’s arms, he was tiny. He fell asleep again, face mashed into Magnus’ leather armour, and didn’t wake up until the orb rattled and banged into the hangar.</p><p>Magnus stroked his untamed curls as the orb jolted and the door opened. Avi stood aside and Taako and Merle strode out and he awwed as a sleepy Angus snuggled into Magnus’ arm. </p><p>Angus was disappointed when Magnus had to leave, handed back over to Taako as Magnus was being assessed by B.o.B healers.</p><p>“‘S he gon’ be fine?” Angus asked drowsily, rubbing at his eyes and blinking sluggishly. </p><p>Taako bounced him on his hip, “Of course, baby, everything’s all good now. Magnus gets hurt like that every other week.”</p><p>Beyond that, Taako didn’t let Angus ask any more questions, just held him in silence as they stood in the elevator. Angus was confused as to why they were going to the ground floor when the THB’s dorms were near the top floor, then it dawned on him. They were dropping him off at his room. </p><p>Angus could admit he was sad. Taako was so lovely and warm, and his bed was cold and the only blanket was too thin, and Taako was being so nice! Angus didn’t want it to end, and even as Taako unlocked his door (it was unsettling to know that the wizard could easily break into his room with a simple spell), he clung tight to Taako’s neck and hid his face in the elf’s stained shirt. And when Taako tried to set him down, he only clung tighter,</p><p>Taako sighed, and Merle Chuckled. “C’mon, kiddo, you gotta let go. How can I make hot cocoa if you’re wrapped around my neck like some flesh boy cape?” </p><p>Angus giggled at the thought of a flesh boy cape when Taako’s words hit him. “Hot cocoa? Sir- aren’t you leaving?” Angus rubbed the sleep from his eyes and cleared his throat of its sleepy sound.</p><p>Taako shook his head, finally managing to pry Angus’s arms off of him and gently sliding him onto the floor. </p><p>Merle scoffed, pushing past Angus and seating himself on the large couch that came with the dorm. “You have a breakdown after getting fuckin’ traumatized and we’re supposed to leave you on your own? You’re not that old yet.” Merle’s voice was gruff and uncaring, but Angus could tell that this was his way of showing affection (because he used it with Taako and Magnus most days), and he smiled wide.</p><p>Taako shoved him in the direction of the couch, and Merle, begrudgingly, patted the cushion next to him, so the boy climbed up and sat next to with him, trying to shift the cushions as little as possible. Taako strode of into his kitchen, whining about unstocked kitchens and unfair living quarters for a ‘baby’. </p><p>Once Taako was relatively out of earshot, Merle reached over and gave his arm a pat (Thankfully he used his real arm. The wooden one freaked him out). “You feelin’ any better, kid?” His voice was gruff but his eyes were kind, and Angus felt his shoulders droop. </p><p>He nodded, keeping his eyes looking at his lap, Merle talking to him- like an actual person- was a new thing. And new things could be very scary. “Yes, sir, I’m feeling better now.” He was quiet and polite. No longer a little boy in need of comfort. He was a detective. He was a coworker to these men, he should act like it. “I’m sorry about what happened. I don’t know why that happened.”</p><p>Merle barked out a laugh and Angus bristled beside him. “You don’t hafta be sorry, kid, things happen. Sometimes we get upset and don’t understand why, and that’s okay.”  He gave Angus’ arm a comforting squeeze. </p><p>***Angus huffed. “It’s just that- I’ve seen things worse than that before. Like decapitated heads and hands and one time I even found a room filled with jars of blood! I should be used to this stuff by now.” He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows and crossing his arms.***</p><p>Merle only chuckled some more. “Despite what you think, you’re still a kid. A little one too. Things are gonna get the best of you sometimes, and you just gotta roll with it.” Angus nodded. Merle put an arm around his shoulders and tugged him into his side. “You’re lucky it was us three who were with you. Anyone else woulda just slung you over their shoulder and carried you away like a sack a’ spuds.” Angus giggled, pressing himself further into Merle’s side. It was- nice.</p><p>Merle held him for a little longer, and he almost fell asleep again until Taako swung in from the kitchenette, and Merle (not wanting to be seen liking the kid) shoved him up into a sitting position, not that Taako was convinced or anything. </p><p>“Kiddo you might wanna go wash up. You’re lookin’ kinda vomity over there.” Taako called, and upon inspection, Angus’ sleeves and front were covered in tear stains, snot, and spit, and his side was covered in dryish vomit. Yuck. Angus peels himself off the couch and heads for his bedroom. </p><p>He pulled off his sweater, shoes, bowtie and socks and chucked them into his hamper (he would have to take it to the washing room tomorrow morning), and as he did he heard Merle and Taako chatting through his door. He grabbed a fresh towel from his cupboard, a pair of black, long sleep socks, and his toiletries bag. Angus wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to wear pyjamas at this time, or if the Tres Hony Boys would make fun of his sleep clothes, so he grabbed an old shirt and some baggy shorts (as well as some underwear) and went back outside. </p><p>Angus really only had to walk three steps to get to the bathroom, since his door was parallel to the bathroom door, but that also meant walking right past Taako and Merle. One footstep out his door caught Taako’s attention, and the elf was not one to be subtle. “Dang, pumpkin, you throwin’ a sleepover in your bathroom? That’s a lotta shit for one small boy.” Taako smirked and Merle chuckled, staring down the pile in Angus’ arms.</p><p>“Oh no sir, I- I just like to keep my things in my room so they don’t get all gross and mouldy like Merle’s shoes!” Angus closed the bathroom door behind him, muffling the loud laughter and Merle’s failed attempts at defending his- rather mouldy shoes. </p><p>Angus finished undressing, folding his clothes and tossing them in the corner of the room. He grabbed his toiletries bag and new clothes on the bench beside the sink and hung his towel on the hook beside the shower. He turned on the water, waiting for it to get hot while he grabbed his soap container from his bag. Angus’ glasses fogged up, and reluctantly, he folded them on the sink’s edge beside his clothes.</p><p>The water was very hot, and Angus had to adjust it before standing under the stream. He didn’t move for a long while, letting the water rush over him and wash on the day’s muck. He stuck his face under the hot stream, washing away the tear tracks and giving his eyes another reason to be puffy. Usually, Angus wouldn’t waste his expensive soaps (Gifts from Brad) cleaning his whole entire body, and would just clean what really needed to be cleaned, but tonight, Angus scrubbed every last bit of his body until the squirming under his skin stopped (which was a long time). Angus rubbed the soap over his face and scrubbed off the smell of dry vomit and washed off any snot dried to his face, washing it again after just to be sure he was clean.</p><p>Angus rinsed off his soap and set it on it’s drying rack, rubbed the soap off of his hands, and shut off the water. He dried off standing in the shower, stepping with his towel wrapped around his shoulders. He dressed quickly, putting on deodorant, attempting to brush his hair (and giving up almost instantly). He hung his towel on the rack to dry, hooked his glasses onto his shirt, and grabbed his dirty laundry and toiletries. He went across the hall unnoticed and tossed his clothes in the hamper, tucked his bag back in the wardrobe shelf, and went back outside. </p><p>He could hear quiet conversation coming from the couch, and as he slid on his glasses he could identify who was speaking. Merle was sprawled out on the far end of the lounge, Taako was standing behind the couch and leaning on the cushions, and Magnus was sitting in front of him.</p><p>“Magnus! You’re okay!” Angus gathered the attention of all three men as he ran towards Magnus. He jumped up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck. “I was so worried, Sir!” Magnus laughed, hugging Angus back with one arm. Taako stood up straight, stretched his back with a loud pop and left the room.</p><p>“Aww shucks, bud, you shouldn’a been worried. I’m made of tough stuff.” He gave Angus’ back a couple of pats as the boy settled against the fighter's chest. Magnus was no longer wearing his leather chest plate, rather a clean, un-torn shirt that was very, very soft. </p><p>Angus was ready to fall asleep again when Taako’s sharp finger poked his cheek. “Sit up, bubulah, I’m not cleaning spilled drinks off of your fuckin’ couch.” Angus sat up, wiggling himself between Magnus and the back of the couch. Taako handed him a steaming hot mug of hot cocoa. Angus rolled his eyes at the mug, two bunnies in colourful cardigans on a ceramic mug with two handles, similar to a sippy cup.  “I don’t need a mug with two handles, sir. Eleven is hardly a toddler.”</p><p>“You’re Eleven!?!” All three men shouted. Angus nodded, dazed. He did not expect that reaction. “I thought you were thirteen!” “I thought you were eight!” Taako was gaping at Angus.</p><p>“Sir?” Taako snapped out of his frozen state and yanked Angus’ face up to inspect it. </p><p>“I thought you were four.” Taako’s expression was slack yet- stone serious.</p><p>Angus blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Really really, Ango.”</p><p>Angus tried not to giggle. “But I’m so much bigger than a four-year-old, Mister Taako!” </p><p>Magnus shrugged. “You’re pretty short for eleven, kiddo. When I was your age I was almost a foot taller.”</p><p>Taako scoffed. “That’s because you’re a freak of nature, Maggie.” </p><p>“Taako, I was the smallest kid in my class! I got tall in fantasy junior high!”</p><p>“Babe, I don’t even know what Junior-fucking-High is. Everyone in your class was probably a freak of nature too, you himbo weirdo.”</p><p>Magnus gasped. “Was not!”</p><p>“I am pretty small for my age, Sir.” Angus peeped up, taking a small sip of the piping hot drink in his hands. “I was born too early so I was really small. My body is still catching up.”</p><p>Taako groaned.”Kid, you have got to stop giving me more reasons to be nice to you, you’re ruining my reputation.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re so light when I pick you up? Are you eating enough?” Magnus gave Angus a stern look, “You gotta eat the right amount to be healthy y’know.” </p><p>Angus shrunk under Magnus’ gaze. “I eat plenty, Sir, Madame Lucretia makes sure. Premature babies are usually smaller and lighter than kids in their age group, it’s nothing much to worry about.”</p><p>Magnus laughed. “Oh, I wasn’t worried.”</p><p>Angus’ tummy sunk. “Oh, sorry, sir. I didn't mean to assume so much of you.” Magnus was going to think he was so full of himself now, oh god.</p><p>Magnus only laughed, slinging a heavy arm around the boy’s shoulders.”I’m just pullin’ a goof on you, Angus! I worry a whole lot about my favourite detective!”</p><p>Angus hid a smile in his mug, taking a long sip and letting his insides warm up too. “Okay, Sir. Whatever floats your boat.” That gets a chuckle out of all three men, and Angus giggles into his mug. </p><p>“I like your hair, Ango,” Magnus starts, poking at the boy’s frizzy curls. “It’s so much bigger than I remember! So curly.” </p><p>Angus blushes, hiding his face in Magnus’ shirt with a groan. “I just didn’t have time to brush it, sir.”<br/>
“You should brush it before you go to bed, you don’t want to have to deal with matted hair.” Merle grumbles, less grumbly than before. </p><p>Angus just nods, very tired and very ready for sleep.</p><p>Magnus is very warm, and so is Taako when he joins them on the couch. Magnus’ chest rises and falls rhythmically and rocks Angus. Soon the mug is pulled from his hands and a soft pink rug that he doesn’t remember owning is pulled up to his neck. His glasses get pulled off and a warm hand smooths over his cheeks.</p><p>He opens his eyes, and though it’s blurry, he can see Taako laying on top of Magnus, under the rug and curling his fingers in Angus’ curly head of hair. Magnus has an arm around Taako and Angus, he can feel the pressure and warmth. He can see Merle’s fuzzy outline at the door, and he weakly calls out. It’s not much of a sound but it’s enough to turn Merle’s head and gather Taako’s attention. “Stay.” He mumbles, and Merle chuckles as he closes the door behind him. </p><p>Angus is ready to get upset, to cry out for Merle to come back. He didn’t want to be without him, didn’t want to lose him like he almost did Magnus. Merle was, as ashamed as he was to admit it, a father figure to him.</p><p>Taako’s hand rests on his exposed forearm, giving a comforting squeeze and cutting off his train of thought. “He’s just going to debrief with the Director. He’ll be back quick smart, Okay Aang?” Angus nods drowsily, melting back against the remaining two adventurers and letting his. He tries to force his eyes open, but it’s so much energy, and he’s so tired, so he lets them slip shut, and lets everything wash away as he falls asleep.</p><p>He wakes up again, and the window of his bedroom is filled with glittering stars. Wait- his bedroom? The last he remembers is laying on the couch, how did he end up in here? It occurs to him as his vision shifts around the room and as he’s bounced in the air that he’s being carried. Judging by the fuzzy glob of tan skin and auburn hair when he looks up, it’s Magnus carrying him, He’s wrapped in the soft pale pink rug from before, swaddled like a baby in the fighters arms. </p><p>He can see Taako pulling back the single sheet on his bed and can hear him complaining about the fact that he only has one thin sheet rather than a nice thick blanket. Magnus lays him down gently, head on his pillow (Fluffed by Taako) and pulls the sheet over him and the rug, Magnus notices his open eyes, and smiles. “You good, kiddo?” Angus nods. </p><p>Magnus’ fingers are smooth and callused as he tucks a curl behind Angus’ ear. He presses a kiss to his temple and murmurs a soft, “Goodnight, sweetheart”. </p><p>Taako lays another rug on top on the sheet and a duvet over that. Angus giggles quietly as Taako tucks him in tightly. He gets another kiss, this time to the middle of his forehead with a “Sweet dreams, Boychick.” Magnus and Taako leave the room as quietly as possible, and Taako closes the door extra slow to be sure it doesn’t bash closed. He can hear their murmuring as they leave his dorm. </p><p>Angus falls asleep for the final time that day, and if he sees a couple of stars wink out, he’ll just blame it on his drowsiness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>